


His Scars, His Story

by yenny2206



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenny2206/pseuds/yenny2206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His scars tell the story of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Scars, His Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 3-Scars at [Camelot_Drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Thank You to Tatiana and Tam, my wonder T's, I honestly do not know what I would do without them.

His scars tell the story of his life. 

Like the one on his chin that he received when he was learning to walk and fell down after a few faltering steps. The one on his knees, formed after he finally rode his bike without training wheels. Or the one below his shoulder from when he won his first fencing duel at the age of fourteen. Even the long one on his arm, a memento of the car accident he was lucky to survive at barely eighteen years.

But people have scars, different ones; the ones we see and the one we don’t. The ones others don’t see are the ones that can really carry a story. Those are the ones that linger forever, even when the physical ones fade away.

The ones that can tear not into skin, but body and soul. Like when the girl he thought he loved instead chose his friend over him. Or when his mother died, and he was left behind, bereft of any parental affection. But there’s also the one when he graduated, and his sister and best friend started cheering so loud that the speaker had to hush them.

Then there is the one when he fell in love with his best friend, now his husband, and the mutual scar they share. The scar of love, that knitted and pulled them together, like skin closing over the wound of lonely nights and empty embraces.

Because, who says that a scar could never be an emotion as well?


End file.
